Recently, photonic devices such as a light emitting diode (LED) have been widely used as next-generation illuminating source in various applications. However, since the LED and the like is vulnerable to heat, efficiency thereof is decreased, and lifecycle is shortened. In addition, different changes in wavelengths of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) light occur according to an increase in temperature. Moreover, since the LED and the like tend to be used for high power products, the problem caused by the heat becomes more serious.
Therefore, a structure for efficiently releasing the heat from the LED and the like is an important part of a packaging process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.